


Cold Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Cold Hands

The frigid night air bit at your skin as you rubbed your hands over your crossed arms, waiting for Copia to return with more fuel for the fireplace. The two of you had accidentally fallen asleep before putting fresh logs in, so now it was 2 a.m. and the bedroom was freezing. You’d offered to help Copia go and retrieve more firewood, but he insisted you stay in bed and try to keep warm beneath the covers.

It wasn’t long until the door swung open with an unceremonious  _ bang _ , an even colder rush of air flooding into the small space with it. Copia shuffled inside as quick as he could, kicking the door shut with his foot and nearly stumbling over in the process.

“Need some help?” you started to unravel yourself from the sheets but Copia tutted at you, grunting as he squatted down beside the fireplace to deposit the logs into the storage rack. 

“Va bene, no need Cara…” he huffed as he stood, his knees cracking loudly as his hands briefly went to his lower back to stretch. “You just stay comfortable, si? I will get this going and join you shortly,” he added with a warm smile in your direction. You smiled back, scooting back down into the blankets and tugging them up to your shoulders.

Copia finally made his way back to the bed after stoking the fireplace, adding enough fresh logs to it to keep it going for the rest of the night. He gently tucked his legs into the blanket on his side of the bed, gingerly snuggling into place in an attempt to not disturb you. Finally relaxing into the pillows he sighed contentedly and began to drift off to sleep. 

As soon as he stopped moving you cuddled up behind him, a smirk playing at your lips. Your fingertips found the hem of his sleep shirt, tucking themselves beneath it and your icy cold hands splaying out flat across the skin of his bare stomach. 

“Ai!!!” Copia all but lept out of the bed, a surprised shriek falling from his mouth as his hands flew to yours over his shirt, turning his upper body halfway to look at you from over his shoulder. “Cara!” he chastised halfheartedly, huffing as his hands rubbed over yours to warm them. “Your hands are so cold…”

You only giggled, rubbing your hands over his warm stomach. “And you are so very warm,” you mumbled against his shoulder blades, snuggling up closer to him. Copia smiled and sighed, turning his whole body towards you so he could run his warm hands up and down your goosepimpled skin. With another deviant smirk that he couldn’t see, you slipped your hands around his waist and under the waistband of his pajama pants, quickly sinking your hands down to grab two palmfulls of his ass.

Copia sputtered with another half-shriek, flinching and biting his lip. “ _Must_ _you do that??”_ he grumbled into your ear, huffing into your hair. You only giggled in response, snuggling into him to drift off to sleep in the comfort of his warmth. Copia smiled and did the same.


End file.
